Fools Day
by WithEveryBreath
Summary: On a fine spring day, Merlin decides to pull some pranks on his friends... a pointless little story on how he started a holiday still celebrated today. Happy August fools day to all.


**Honestly, I intended for this story to be funny and it ended up just being insanely stupid and strange and out of character. It was just something I decided to do because of a monthly tradition me and my friend have… anyways, I hope you somehow enjoy this weirdness. But you probably won't. This really isn't making you want to read this story, is it? Oh well, it's bad. Oh gosh, WHAT AM I DOING?**

**Contains spoilers for season four I guess.**

**Also, I don't own Merlin, that's pretty obvious.**

It had been a few years since they first met Merlin so the knights liked to think they knew him rather well. They were all brothers and he was their little brother. They'd pull pranks on him and tease him and sure he'd make fun of them too, Arthur especially, but he never exactly fought back, he was just a servant after all. Until one day, in mid-spring, he did just that.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the sky was a bright blue, things were peaceful, which was rare when it came to Camelot. Merlin's actions those days weren't out of anger exactly, he wasn't _mad. _Just, bored, he decided, and maybe, a little bit fed up.

The teasing didn't really bother him, but maybe the fact that he saved their lives almost every day and the day before they had used him as target practice. Again.

He started with Gaius. It was probably cruel to even include the old man but he was the one who forced him to clean the leech tank basically nonstop.

"Merlin," he called out, "have you seen my-"

He didn't have time to finish his question as Merlin leaped forward and splashed a pail of water on his face, "Happy joker day!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Gaius stared at him incredulously.

"I'm still trying to think of a good name…"

"Well you can do so while cleaning the leech tank and this whole room for that matter tonight," he replied angrily, leaving the room and muttering about water.

So maybe he should've just left Gaius out.

Or maybe he should've just thought of a better prank.

Next, he went after Gwaine. The only reason for doing so was he was a good friend of Merlin's and the first person that came to mind.

He found him just where he expected to, even though it was still morning he was in the tavern, talking to four women. Merlin strode up to him, "Hello Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine stared at him, "Uh, hi Merlin," it was evident he wasn't used to the formality.

"I got that uh… mixture you asked for," he replied.

"Mixture? What mixture?"

"The one you asked for to cure that rash," he raised an eyebrow, "well not cure it really, just make it more bearable for you to sit down."

The girls exchanged glances, "Well we have to go."

"What?" they didn't answer Gwaine though, just quickly ran out of there, "It's not contagious!" he yelled after them, "Actually," he faced Merlin, an annoyed look on his face, "it doesn't exist."

"Happy Merlin day! No, that doesn't work either…"

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Gwaine asked.

"Nothing, I'm just starting a new holiday."

"Is it the Merlin buys Gwaine mead holiday? Because that's what it sounds like to me."

Merlin sighed and reluctantly bought him a drink and was on his way. It wasn't that bad of a prank, he thought, as he headed down the street, Gwaine could get any girl he wanted, he could probably get those women back if he put in the effort.

He decided on Percival next, he was a quiet man, he went along with the jokes they pulled on Merlin, which was really the only reason to pull a prank on him. And because he was beginning to like this day, even if he was even poorer now from buying the drink and he had a lot of cleaning to do that night.

He found him, looking at some fruit in the market place, "Percival!"he rushed up to him, "Arthur needs you at once!"

"What? Why?"

"There's been a… uh…" he had forgotten what a terrible liar he was, "do you question your king?"

"Well no but…"

"Then go!" he dropped the apple he was holding and ran to the castle at top speed.

It took only a little bit of waiting for him to come back, his face bright red, "Happy Merlin pranks people day! No, that's terrible."

"What's wrong with you?" it was the first time he had ever heard the man raise his voice, "Why would you tell me Arthur needed me if it wasn't true?"

"Because uh… gotta run," he rushed away to his next victim without another word. Luckily, Percival didn't follow him, "Leon, Elyan!" he called to the knights, on the grass, sword fighting.

He may as well kill two dragons with one sword. He made a mental note to think of a better metaphor later, "Yes Merlin?" Leon asked.

"Look, a monster!"

They both turned around and he reached forward, pushed them both to the ground. It took a little magic to give himself the strength, but he accomplished it, "What was that for?" Elyan glared at him.

"It's… laughter day? Why am I so terrible at this?" they glared at him and he rushed away before they could pick themselves off the floor. He'd rather deal with their punishments later, now he had to go after Gwen.

His reasons for pulling a prank on her were friendly, she hadn't been back in Camelot that long and still didn't feel quite like she belonged again. This would show her that she was just like the rest of them.

He had planned to do something harmless, completely and utterly harmless. But as he thought of what he should do to her he stared down at his feet and didn't pay much attention to where he was walking, "Merlin!" Gwen shrieked as he walked straight into her and she fell into a puddle of mud.

"What's gotten into you today?" Percival rushed to her side.

"Seriously Merlin," Leon and Elyan walked up.

"You have been acting a bit off," Gwaine admitted, helping Gwen to her feet.

"Merlin," Gaius came up beside them, a basket of herbs in hand, "I think there's only one proper punishment to get you thinking straight again.

…

"The stocks?" Merlin frowned, "Again?"

Arthur stood beside him and shrugged, "You pushed my wife into a pile of mud and everyone else said you were acting cruel."

"No I wasn't! I was just having a bit of fun, the knights do the same to me all the time."

"Exactly, they're knights, they're allowed to blow off steam, you're simply a servant," Merlin frowned, not for the first time wishing he could tell them the truth. Wishing they could see him as more. Arthur noticed the look on his face, "But that doesn't necessarily mean they're not grateful for what you do. That's just how they show they are."

Merlin smiled and in that moment realized something.

He had forgotten to prank Arthur.

When the king wasn't looking, he used magic to slow down a rotten tomato a kid was throwing at him and caught it in his hand. He flicked his wrist and threw it at Arthur.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Happy Merlin gets pelted by fruit day," he replied, "I think that's the worst one of all."

"What about fools day?" he asked, "The title certainly suits you."

From that day on, fools day continued to be a holiday celebrated yearly in Camelot. It was a day they would forget about the war and the heart break and have fun, as best as they could. As the years went on, the pranks changed quite a lot, and after even more years their own children were the ones making most of the jokes. One thing about the holiday however, remained the same, year after year.

It always seemed to end with Merlin getting rotten fruit thrown at him.

**Happy August fools day to BurnedSpies. You don't even know what's coming for you in September. Actually, I don't either… sorry this like wasn't even a prank, I fail… better than calling you and reading like half of the pilot of Merlin right? Eh? Eh? Oh wow…**

**Thanks for reading! If you review below I promise I won't throw fruit at you! Unless you like rotten fruit… **


End file.
